


Wicked

by Hekates_Blackest_Blood



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Plot, Porn, Promise, don't look for it, its not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekates_Blackest_Blood/pseuds/Hekates_Blackest_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is wicked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted to practice a little bit of porn writing...it's been awhile since I even attempted it. My inspiration for this was actually Wicked Game by Chris Isaac. It's a wonderful song. H.I.M did a cover of it too, I'm pretty sure. Anyway, enjoy!

It was a sweaty tangle of bodies. It was beautiful and the different lines of the two bodies pressed together and pulled apart in a dance that was as old as time.

“That was a wicked thing for you to do, Tony.” Steve breathed into his ear, hot and sweaty. He was breathless sounding as he thrust into the smaller man beneath him. He let his tongue trace the shell of the ear he has whispered the heated words into.

Tony moaned as the dick inside of him rubbed over his prostate. “what –oh right there Steve!- instance are we talking about?” the genius panted out in question, back arched in a delicious display and moving back to meet the bond’s thrusts.

“You made me dream of this for so long, Tony.” He gave a particularly forceful thrust as he answered, remembering how many nights he’d spent touching himself to the thought of the snarky, flirty man. Tony gasped in pleasure, “S-show me.”

           

           

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts please! Tell me what it is you're thinking.


End file.
